


First day

by Words_soothe_and_satisfy_me



Series: Love Child [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Bless Bakapandy and her Future fish babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_soothe_and_satisfy_me/pseuds/Words_soothe_and_satisfy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Future Fish babies start school! (really...there isn't much more to say...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts).



> I know this isn't as good as the first one, but I had to get it out of my to get onto the next part. This really tripped me up for some reason :/ Anyway- hopefully you all still enjoy it. :)
> 
> This is the school they go to: http://www.bst.ac.jp/

Sousuke curled in on himself as he stood in front of The British School in Tokyo. Children of all ages had begun to mill about in his general vicinity to gawk at his size, it was never really a sore point for him as most people he had to deal with were adults, but children made him feel like an ogre.

Sighing he peered over at the tall grey buildings and allowed the moment to wash over him as he tuned out the crowd of onlookers. It felt like both yesterday and a million years ago that he had attended Sano Elementary and met his now Husband.

The years had been kind to them and he was eternally grateful that they were able to afford to send their son to BST, which had been Rin’s idea from the beginning due to the school offering a diverse and multicultural level of teachings and meant that should Sakurai decide he wanted to travel to English speaking countries, he wouldn’t come across the same obstacles and hardships that had befallen his father. 

The crowd had begun to disperse as the novelty of him wore off. Children clung to their parent’s legs and begged them not to go, not to leave them here alone. The heartbreak was felt by all as whispered words of encouragement flowed and warm, loving hugs were given. Sousuke smiled at his husband who was kneeling on the ground in front of their son, making sure he had everything he needed. 

“Daddy!” Sakurai huffed in annoyance as Rin once again tried to manipulate his tousled locks. Holding his hands up in defeat Rin stood and looked around, features schooled very carefully. He would not cry here.  
“They’re going to be late, why did I think they could meet us here on time?” Rin grumbled up at Sousuke. The taller man shifted and felt his arm twitch as if to move to the redheads shoulders, but thought better of it.  
“They’ll be here Rin, we still have plenty of time-“ His words were cut off by the all-to-familiar shouting of one Nagisa Hazuki. 

“We’re here! We’re here!” Nagisa looked out of breath as he dragged his Husband and their daughter through the crowds to them. Nagisa had not changed much since their schooling, he was still bright and bubbly- except now that he and the ever responsible Rei had a child of their own, he had definitely become a bit more of a ‘Think-before-you-act’ kind of person.

“Nagisa couldn’t decide which outfit he wanted Tomoyo to wear.” Rei mumbled irritably as he watched their daughter shyly greet Sakurai and her Uncles. 

“I can’t believe you aren’t crying RinRin!” Nagisa squawked as he rifled through his daughter’s backpack to make sure he had put everything in that needed to be there. Sousuke snorted quietly and earned himself a jab in the ribs with Rin’s elbow and a dirty look.

“Shut up!” Rin grumbled at them, he knew he was the usually the first to be reduced to tears, but he was still a very proud person- even after all these years and he would be damned if he embarrassed himself or his son by turning into a sobbing, snotty mess now. 

They were joined shortly by Makoto, Haru and their twins Umiko and Takumi- a year older than Sakurai and Tomoyo. After some discussion on Rin’s wished for Sakurai’s schooling, the group had agreed to shift some things around to allow all of their children to go together. It was something that was well received by said children as they- like their parents- had no desire to be split up. 

More hugs and kisses passed around, a few tears slipping free and hands held tighter in both apprehension and reassurance. Eventually the Nanase twins settled in on either side of their younger friends as a sign of comfort, to lead them in through the gates and to where they needed to be. 

The parents all stood back, leaning on their partners as they waved to their children crossing through the gates. “If you had told me when we were back in school that we would all be standing here like this, watching the next generation of us begin- I would have called you crazy.” Sousuke’s voice was warm and thick, happiness exuding from every syllable. 

“Never pegged you as such a romantic, Yamazaki.” Haru shot his way without malice. The silence stretched and Rin was very grateful that he wasn’t the only one sniffing back tears. He looked at his family around him smiled, he was happy and he hoped that the next milestone would see the same turn out. Taking a deep breath he nudged his Husband and the group bid farewells to one another as they moved to start on the rest of their day. Rin smiled a watery smile at Sousuke.

“He’s going to have a great day, I can feel it- I can’t wait to hear all about it.” The brunet opened the front passenger door of their car for his beautiful red headed lover and nodded in agreement. “You can cry all about it then.” He chuckled when Rin smacked his arm. 

“Come on. Work calls.” Sousuke closed the door gently and made to circle around to the driver’s seat, he paused briefly and looked back one last time at the school. Yup, he thought to himself, luckiest man alive.


End file.
